Worlds Appart, Lives Entwined
by randomthing
Summary: Jareth and Sarah find their thoughts turning to each other. So when the powers that be offer Sarah a chance to turn the tables what will happen?
1. Strange stirrings

Hey all. This is my first EVER fic, so I hope it's OK. It's a work in progress so I have no idea how it is going to turn out. Constructive criticism welcomed-I do after all need to learn! Hope you enjoy it and please check back for updates! Thank you.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Sadly, much as I wish I did, I do not own the Gorgeous Goblin King. Neither do I own any of the other characters form the film Labyrinth. They all belong to Jim Henson and George Lucas. Any other characters in this story are the creations of my own mind. This story is for enjoyment purposes only and no profit will EVER be made from it (sadly).  
  
Rating: PG for now-some mild language. MAY increase later.  
  
01/09/02: Made some small adjustments to the first 2 chapters and added a third-hope you enjoy and please R&R =D  
  
Worlds Apart, Lives Entwined  
  
"But PLEASE! You can't take him away from me, he's my brother-I didn't know-"  
  
"Ignorance is hardly an excuse little girl," sneered the goblin King with his usual air of disinterest, interrupting her mid rant.  
  
"You said the words, you failed the task, the child is mine-and don't you dare say that pathetic phrase!" Jareth's half smile was firmly in place as he awaited the inevitable  
  
"It's not FAIR!" From the pathetic girl in front of him. The sniveling child who said the words and once again wasted the king's time. This one had proven to be even less entertainment than the last. Yet again he had another goblin to add to his collection, and yet again the girl hadn't even passed beyond the outer walls.  
  
"Go home child. Go home and forget all that happened here. Your world will resolve and all will be well. Go now, there is nothing left for you here."  
  
"NO!" she cried as she faded from the labyrinth, her last vision that of the proud majestic King holding her baby brother.  
  
"Well then, what shall we do with you hmm? I just bet you'd love to become one of my faithful goblins," chuckled Jareth and with a click of his fingers, a newly turned Goblin lay at his feet. The Goblin looked up at him, disturbed at the leer the Goblin King was giving him. He decided it was far safer to go off and find the other goblins, memories of his past on earth fading fast. As the goblin hurried off, the familiar sneer left Jareth's handsome face. He simply got no joy from visitors any more. Ever since SHE beat him at his own game things seemed boring. Oh he could still play the mysterious, commanding, masterful enemy role, but he did not live the role. He felt a certain emptiness. No matter how he tried to convince himself that Sarah had meant nothing to him, even he could not ignore the very fact that he had offered her everything he owned, everything he was to be with her. And she had refused him. Yet still she haunted his dreams. But now the face her saw in the night was not the youthful, innocent face he so loved, but the face of someone growing tired of life-and much as he hated to admit it, this disturbed him. Why could he not be rid of her? Sighing he surveyed his kingdom.  
  
"Oh to feel the thrill of a challenge," muttered Jareth dejectedly under his breath. Yes, a good challenge would help clear his mind, however no one offered him a challenge anymore. With his thoughts lingering on a certain young woman he walked back to his castle, putting on his air of commander and ruler, looking every bit like the king he was. Except this king was gradually falling apart.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"ARGH!" screamed Sarah as once again her blaring alarm clock woke her from her dream filled sleep. More and more she had been dreaming of the labyrinth, and more particularly Jareth. She hated him, with everything she had. He nearly took her brother away from her, nearly killed her and forced her to spend several months in therapy to try to forget him. Now 21 she had spent the last two years free of the haunting dreams that had plagued her. The visions of ghostly owls shifting form to a beautifully sculpted body-like a creation from Greek mythology. Jareth still persuing her in her sleep where he had failed in the labyrinth. So why all of a sudden was she dreaming again. Shaking her head in annoyance she got out of her crumpled bed and made her way to the bathroom. "God I look terrible!" she moaned, wishing bed hair was not quite so frightening. AND she had an audition today. For Sarah had followed her desire to become an actress, despite the warnings of her father and his wife. She had been stubborn to the last and for the last two years had had various small roles, but nothing ever was fulfilling. She loved fantasy, but had already played out the ultimate one so many years before. Maybe this role would be her lucky break. Heading back into her room to get dressed her gaze lingered on her bookshelf. There in the centre lay the book she had hidden years ago. The little red book she swore never to look upon again.  
  
"How the HELL did this get here," she thought. Well, obviously her brother had found it and put it on her shelf right? Yes, that had to be the explanation. She picked the book up and caressed the front, her mind drifting to that dream like day all those years ago. Unwanted a small smile played on her lip as she remembered dancing with Jareth in the ball room. For that one second she had felt wanted, worshipped, needed. Blinking, she placed the book back on the shelf. She could handle it now afterall. Looking on her clock and swearing when she saw the time, she puled on her clothes and rushed out the front door to catch the bus. Maybe this time things would work out.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"DAMN IT!" swore Sarah under her breath. Yet again she had been passed over for a role. And she had thought she would be perfect for this one. However since spying that book this morning, and thinking about the dream she had had in the night, she found it hard to concentrate. She had forgotten lines, and any character profiling she had prepared was thrown out of the window. Hell, he had ruined things for her again!  
  
She hated her life-21 and still living at home, no real source of income and a not particularly successful acting career. Sometimes she just wished she could escape to a better place. A place where things could have meaning for her, where she could have direction, a mission, anything but the dreary day to day life she led right now.  
  
"Hell, even the labyrinth would make a change!" she thought, which of course led her thoughts to turn to Jareth. That mad man who she hated so much. But despite her hatred, she was aware that a small part of her was intrigued by him and maybe even liked him. After all, he had strength, character and he most defiantly had a personality-unlike any of her boyfriends. Shaking her head she pulled herself from her reverie with one last thought on her way back to her dreary life, "Oh to have some excitement in my life..."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************  
  
"So, the Goblin King has finally met his match, and fallen in love as well- amazing!" stated Chance.  
  
"Not really, there is after all someone for everyone, even if they come from different worlds," replied Fate.  
  
"You always say that! The question is what do we do about it?" asked Chance with slight annoyance.  
  
"Ah my dear friend, the question is what do YOU do about it, that is after all your line of work is it not?" chuckled fate. With a big  
  
"HUMPH!" Chance turned back towards the viewing table depicting Jareth and Sarah, and waved his hand.  
  
"There, things should get interesting now" he stated. Fate just nodded with a content smile. Oh yes, things would get VERY interesting!... 


	2. The test begins

He frowned as the light of the room shone through his eyelids. He couldn't recall leaving any lights on, in fact it had been pitch black when he had gone to bed. Stretching with a cat like grace he grimaced at the uneven feel below him. These did not feel like his usual silk sheets. And come to think of it, where was his large duvet? Had he kicked it off in the night during another of his increasingly vivid dreams of Sarah? Slowly he opened his eyes, and started in shock. This, was most definitely not his bed chamber. He seemed to be lying on a dirt floor in a small and definitly chlostrophobic room. The source of illumination came from an old style torch on the wall, merrily flaming away. He paced around the room.  
  
"Strange," he muttered. "No door but..." Pausing he took a little time to thoroughly inspect his small prison. The walls, made of some kind of stone seemed unremarkable. That is until you looked more closely at them. They seemed to shimmer, and shift slightly, as if aligning themselves to a pattern. The apparent gray was in fact a mixture of greens, blues and a miriad of other colours, moving like quicksilver on the surface to produce the illusion of stone. Under any other circumstances Jareth would be fascinated. However, somehow he had ended up in this room, and he did not like the fact that he had had no control over that. It was an outrage, he was after all the mighty Goblin King. Irritated and knowing this is NOT the start to the day he had wanted, he clicked his fingers to transport himself back to his castle. And he waited, and waited, and waited. He tried again but still nothing. One more futile try and now the Goblin king was apprehensive. Why were his powers not working? He tried to call up a crystal, but found he could not. Unsure what to do, he decided that he would not reduce himself to screaming like a madman to get out of there. He had to retain his pride. So with as much dignity as he could muster, he slinked over to one side of the room and slipped down the wall, resting with his back against it crouched. Closing his eyes, his mind once again drifted to that fateful day in the labyrinth when a spirited young woman had turned his life upside down.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sarah's sleep had been disturbed. She had tossed and turned in her bed for two hours before she had managed to fall asleep and even when sleep came it was filled with strange dreams-more vivid then most. She was in the ball room, back in the labyrinth searching for someone, but she didn't know who. She looked frantically and began to panic, when, over on the far side of the room she saw him. His unmistakable figure, lithe, sculptured and attractive as hell was standing casually waiting for her to find him. Although she was annoyed at his casual manner, she found herself drawn towards him. As she walked over, he smiled what seemed a true smile. No hint of the sarcasm and teasing she remembered. He seemed...happy? Against everything she had felt, she found herself smiling and gasped as he pulled her into his arms for a dance. He was gentle and caring, but still masterful, taking the lead without a moments hesitation. And remarkably she found herself enjoying that. Not worrying about doing things for herself, she let him lead her around the dance floor. It was beautiful. HE was beautiful. And just as he paused to look into her eyes, a flash of light appeared, and he was gone, as were all the other occupants of the room. Looking around in confusion she spied a small piece of paper on the floor. It read  
  
"Success, knowledge and love. Which is the true path to happiness?"  
  
"What on earth does that mean?" she thought. She looked around the now empty ball room for a sign of where everyone had gone, but found nothing. Suddenly she felt herself falling. Looking down all she saw was black. A blackness more intense then that of space. A void with no end in sight. She screamed at the top of her lungs for someone, ANYONE to help her...and woke up with a start in her bed. Only it wasn't her bed...  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After what seemed like days of nothing happening, the Goblin king found his patience had run out.  
  
"I don't know who you are, or why you brought me here, but I am warning you when I find out, you will not like the consequences!" He fell silent, waiting on a reply. And he waited.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea who you are dealing with? Evidently you do not, or you would not attempt such a foolish move! I shall not be pressured you know. You can not beat me into submission. I always win."  
  
"REALLY?" came a voice from behind him, causing Jareth to jump and then attempt to cover up his show of weakness. He turned around to face the voice, but nothing was in his line of sight. That was, until he looked down. There standing before him with a wide grin on his face was an extremely short being. Looking vaguely like that fool Hoggle, this creature had some different features. Long jet black hair glided smoothly down its back, shimmering like quartz in the light. He had a rather long, pointed nose, almost cone like in shape. His clothing was obviously well made. Even Jareth had to concede that the material was amazing. It, like the walls seemed to shift and change, morphing from one colour or texture to the other. However, the most remarkable feature of this person was his ridiculously short legs. Very impractical thought Jareth, and rather amusing. Stifling a snigger Jareth confronted the gnome.  
  
"How DARE you bring me here against my will! DO you have any idea who you are dealing with?" said Jareth in his most intimidating, irritated voice.  
  
"Oh, yes, of course I do sir," answered the gnome in a comically high pitched voice. "You are Jareth, King of the Goblins, ruler of the Labyrinth and underground." The gnome still had an annoying grin on his face.  
  
"Well then, if you know who I am, you will know that you should release me at once. Or how would you like to spend eternity as a Goblin, hmm?"  
  
"Oh no sir, I am afraid I can't let you go. Higher powers and all that. There is much to do, MUCH to do!" Jareth was no convinced that that smile was a perpetual feature of this gnome-an extremely annoying one at that.  
  
"What do you mean much to do-no, forget it. I am leaving, I do NOT have to lower myself to this! It's ridiculous!" Grandly he marched up to the entrance and through, and was promptly thrown back unceremoniously on his backside. Tutting the little gnome walked over to help him out.  
  
"See sir, you can't fight it. Even you, powerful as you normally are, are but a mere mortal here." Jareth found this hard to believ. He a mere mortal-how can that be? Shocked and somewhat resigned to whatever was going to happen, Jareth began to quiz the gnome.  
  
"Fine, so I can not leave. Why am I here? Where have my powers gone? And what on earth are you?"  
  
"So many questions so little time, so little time," muttered the gnome.  
  
"Just tell me, then we can get on with things can't we?" whispered Jareth in an attempt to placate and manipulate the creature.  
  
"You are here, your powers have been taken by my master and I am your new best friend. You may call me Baldak."  
  
"That hardly answers my questions now does it? Why-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" boomed a voice surrounding them.  
  
"Oh master I am sorry! So much to do! Come with me please." And with that Baldak grabbed hold of Jareth's hand (which was promptly withdrawn) and led Jareth down a pitch black corridor. It was so dark, he couldn't even make out shadows.  
  
"This displeases me immensely," he muttered.  
  
"Nearly there sir, oh, hang on a minute. Now what do I do again...? Oh yes, this klunk then this click and finally WHIR THERE!" And with a trembling sound like thunder, a large stone doorway slid open into an equally dark room.  
  
"Welcome Goblin King. It is an honor to finally meet you," came the booming voice again.  
  
"I wish I could say the same, "muttered Jareth. "Why-"  
  
"Are you here?" finished the disembodied voice. "Simple, for a test."  
  
"A test? That's ridiculous! You can't just take me away from my castle and expect me to-"  
  
"You do. How many girls has it been now Jareth. Too many to count. And each time you set them a challenge, a test. Well, we thought it was time the favor was returned!"  
  
"I don't understand," answered Jareth in a less sure tone of voice.  
  
"You wished for a challenge yourself did you not? We simply granted it. You do the same. It has been decided that you are to find your way through OUR Labyrinth this time. And believe me it will be quite different from what you expect!"  
  
Leering towards the direction this voice seemed to be coming Jareth began chuckling. "And why ever do you think I would comply with such a test?"  
  
"We have your powers, your key to ruling your kingdom. We will of course return them but for now...plus of course we have some additional incentive..." Suddenly in the middle of the room, right in front of Jareth a bright light began to shine. As his eyesight gradually returned he realise what it was. There in the centre of the room was an oblong disk of light. Suddenly an image began to appear on the screen, swirling slightly like ink on the surface of water, but nevertheless clear enough to view. "Perhaps this will encourage you..." There on the screen Jareth could see the image of a young woman, imprisoned in a small room with chair, and no windows or doors-very similar to the room he awoke in. She was screaming at something, although he could see nothing in the room. It seemed only vision was available with this light device-no sound could be heard. Suddenly a timer appeared next to the girl. She looked around in disbelief and started kicking and punching the walls. Then Jareth realise that the walls were ever so slowly beginning to move in on the poor woman. He felt a pang of sympathy for her, even though he had no idea who she was. He wouldn't like to be in that room right now.  
  
"As terrible as that may be why ever would it be an incentive?" Just as he finished that sentence the light allowed him a clear view of the woman. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, his skin began to goose pimple and he exhaled loudly.  
  
"Sarah..." 


	3. Why?

Looking around in confusion Sarah sat up. She had no idea where she was- lying in a small unfamiliar bed, in what seemed to be a windowless room. Not exactly the most welcoming of surroundings. Add to that the fact that she had absolutely no idea how she had got to this place, and Sarah was really quite worried. She got out of the bed to discover she was wearing a loose fitting gown rather than the baggy T-shirt she had gone to bed in. It was plain white, with a small bow on the front and looked like something out of a history novel. Walking over to the wall, she banged on it, and met hard granite-or at least what she thought was granite. She wandered into the centre of the room and looked up at the high ceiling. She took a deep breath and called out  
  
"Hello. Is there anyone there?" She received no answer.  
  
"I said is anyone there? Where am I and why am I here? Jareth, I swear if this is down to you I'll-"  
  
"BE QUIET!" boomed a voice from all around her.  
  
"I am sorry, but I think I deserve to know what I am doing here!"  
  
"That is none of your concern, you are here to serve our needs." Gulping in fear at what her 'service' would be she asked the inevitable question  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it is what you wished for. We know what the Goblin King did to you, and we are offering you a chance to redress the balance. To 'get your own back' if you will.  
  
"How, and why would you do this for me?"  
  
"Because it pleases me to, and before you ask me who I am I will tell you this-that is irrelevant. Now, what is it you wish for?"  
  
Thinking about what she herself had gone through she soon reached a decision. Of course, Jareth had threatened to take what was dearest to her, her own little brother. Why shouldn't she make the most of this opportunity to get even?  
  
"I want Jareth to have to go through what I did. I want the one thing in this world that he holds dear to be put at risk, and for him to have to save it. I want REVENGE!" Smug with her decision, if a little guilty at what she was going to put Jareth through she waited for a reply from the voice.  
  
"So be it!" it came, and with that she was transported to an even smaller room in a tower.  
  
"What? I thought I said-"  
  
"That Jareth would have to fight for that which he holds dearest-yes. I have granted your request. He has thirteen hours to get to you and release you-or you will die. Good luck." And with that the voice disappeared, leaving a very baffled Sarah behind it. Why on earth was she moved? Was this room any better than the last-no. All that was here was a bare room with a chair, and some kind of screen. How was this going to affect Jareth? Her trail of thought was broken as a large egg timer materialised beside here, the sand beginning to pass through already.  
  
"Strange-how the-" and with a large scraping noise she noticed something else-the walls were beginning to close in on her. She stood in a panic and began to bang on the walls, pointlessly shouting at ANYONE to help her. But no one could hear her cries. She began turning around in circles desperately trying to find her way out of this place. She turned, and hammered, and cried...and still the walls closed in on her...  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
"Let her go IMMEDIATLY!" Demand Jareth. How could the woman in that room be Sarah. What on earth was she doing here?  
  
"I am afraid I can not do that. It has been decided that there is a balance to be redressed and that you must journey through our Labyrinth in order to save this girl."  
  
"But why her-she means nothing to me!" Surely they can't know that-  
  
"She means more to you than any mortal you have ever met. Despite what you may say, or try to think, she is important to you. Touched your life in ways you can't even begin to fathom. And now, she is in danger. How terrible for you!"  
  
"Why you! Release her! I WILL do your Labyrinth but please, don't let her get crushed. DO NOT LET HER COME TO HARM!"  
  
"Tut, tut, the great Goblin King reduced to egging, this IS a welcome event. No, no I think I am enjoying this far too much! I will stop the walls-for now." Sighing in relief Jareth let out a breath he was not aware he had been holding.  
  
"Good, and now let her go and-"  
  
"No, there is still the task at hand to complete. You have thirteen hours in which to complete our Labyrinth and make it to the tower in which young Sarah is interned to save here-or crushing walls will be the least of her problems. Do you understand?"  
  
"I don't see-"  
  
"DO YOU UNDERSTAND? She WILL be killed, and it WILL be your fault! Now, I suggest you get to work-time is ticking and you have little enough of it as it is. I bid you farewell, and good luck." And with that, both the voice and the screen were gone and a small doorway opened into the other side of the room. He walked over to it, it led out into a small courtyard. He was beginning to investigate when a forgotten presence from behind him made him jump again.  
  
"You'd best be off sir. My master isn't kidding when he describes the fate that awaits your young lady."  
  
"She is not MY young lady-she decided that long ago!" replied Jareth with more than a hint of bitterness in his voice.  
  
"Well, for once you have the chance to do something good for a change-don't waste it sir!" And with that, he too waddled off.  
  
"Wait, aren't you going to help me?" But it was too late, he was gone, and Jareth was alone. Sighing he thought about refusing. He was the Goblin king, why should he lower himself to this level. He was NOT about to go gallivanting around some other Labyrinth just because some ridiculous disembodied voice told him to. Ha! But then he paused, the smug look on his face frozen as he contemplated the reason he was supposed to do this- Sarah. He remembered the look of true horror and fear on her face. And his stomach felt like stone. He had to help her. He didn't know why, or how, but he had a connection to her. He simply couldn't leave her to die, because he truly did care about her. Resolved, he paced out into the courtyard ready to face the trials ahead, squashing down the part of him screaming that he more than cared about her that he lo-no, he needed no distractions for now-mind on the matter at had. He had two options left or right. Closing his eyes and spinning on the spot he chose his direction.  
  
"Let's hope left is lucky today" he sighed, and began his journey into the unknown, on a quest he never believed he would be on.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
"Nice work." Commented Fate.  
  
"Thank you, I DO try my best." smiled Chance  
  
"I think we made the right choice now, don't you?" asked Chance  
  
"Maybe, maybe." Replied Fate  
  
"But what happens if he fails?"  
  
"We'll have to see won't we?" Muttered Fate with an enigmatic grin. 


End file.
